In Over my Head
by shortyangel-21
Summary: They haven't done anything yet but Dave batista is in love with jessica. Jessica is in love with dave but swore she would never be with a married man. Dave's wife knows and she isn't mad because she's having an affair.Features Batista.chap 6 up! 12607
1. Calmness and confusion

**Author's Note: Okay here it is! My new story. It's got a bit of a twist to it so I hope you love it. Read and Review.  
Disclaimer: Know I don't own any of these Professional wrestlers.  
Distribution: Ask and you just might receive.  
Description: It's the craziest love triangle you have heard of! Dave is in love with Jessica but they haven't slept together. Jess swore she would never sleep with a married man even if she is falling in love with him. Dave's wife knows but isn't mad because she's having an affair and has fallen in love with him.  
Characters: Dave Batista and maybe-other wrestlers later on. Plus my oc's.**

He opened the door to see her standing there in jeans, a flannel tee shirt, her hair is down and blowing in the wind and the reading glasses she's wearing are hiding her dark brown eyes. Looking at her he's frozen in place not sure what to say so he steps aside so that she can step inside.

"Let's go into my office." Leading the way he let's her in and closes the door.

"How's the injury?" She say's softly.

"Fine, getting better everyday. I can't wait to get back into the ring." He says amused that they're making small talk. Sitting back down behind his desk he watches her look around the room staring at all his collectibles he had bought from ebay.

"Where are Angie and the girl's?" she asks avoiding eye contact.

"Angie is at work and the girl's are at school." He says.

"Good. I wasn't quite sure what I was going to say if they were here." She looks back at him.

"Why are you here Jess?" Dave asked even though he already knew the reason as he watched her pull the small box out of her front shirt pocket.

"Because of this." She set it down in front of him.

"What's that?" Dave asked looking up at her.

"You know what it is. How could you send me something like that? What the hell were you thinking?" Jess said frustrated that he was trying to act so coy.

" I was thinking that I wanted to give something beautiful to a woman who is just as beautiful. " Dave smiled opening the box to reveal a large purple diamond ring with a silver band.

" I don't want it. I just came to give it back that's something you give to your wife not a friend. Which we won't even be if you keep this up." Jess snapped sitting down in a chair in front of him.

" I bought it for you not for her so please pick it back up and put it in your pocket."

"No. I'm not taking it. You're fucking crazy you know that? I told you that I won't be your mistress and that's all there is too it. " Jess tried to control her emotions and keep as calm as he was being.

"You'll change your mind eventually." Dave smirked.

"No Dave I won't. I'm not going to play this game with you anymore. Do you understand the repercussions if we start sleeping together?" Jess snapped.

"You make it sound like it's just sex. I told you I'm in love with you." He said calmly.

"Quit being so fucking calm! You don't get it, we haven't even done anything together but if someone by chance gets any idea that something is going on between us our lives are ruined! Angie will divorce you and take everything and you will never see your girl's. Because even if were both telling the truth she won't want to believe it no matter how much we try to explain it. I will lose a very good friend of mine; I adore your wife and I would never do anything to hurt her. Not to mention that I would lose my a job that I absolutely love." Jess snapped.

"That won't happen." Dave sat behind the desk perfectly still.

"Yes it would! People will call me a slut and a home wrecker. No one will respect me and I won't be able to sit and take that. My family would suffer major disappointment for me being so careless. And even if we stayed together it wouldn't last very long. Two things would happen; either you will get bored with me and cheat on me with someone else or I'll resent you for being able to do what you love while I sit at home. Or with my luck I'll get pregnant and you'll decide to stay and make things work with Angie and than I'm left alone to raise a child on my own. There is now way I'm going to do that to myself and you aren't either. If you love your wife that why would you ruin that?" Jess yelled angrily.

"You don't think I thought of that! You don't think I haven't lain in bed late at night thinking of all the bad things that could happen! About how many people could get hurt! That it's the biggest risk I would be taking! You never thought that maybe I just might think you're worth it!" Dave stood up pounding his fists on the desk as he yelled back at her.

"Than leave me alone and don't stir things up! Just push it away and realize that you have a wonderful family right in front of your eyes! Stop messing with my head because I'll be just fine without you no matter what!" Jess yelled back trying not to be intimidated by his huge stature.

"You can't tell me that you can push you're feelings for me down like that! Because I've tried everything and it doesn't work! I've tried a different show, I've tried paying more attention to my wife and pretending that she was the only one I could ever love, I've tried ignoring you and pretending that you don't exist!" Dave walked around and stood directly in front of her.

"Well you better start making it work." Jess said in a disturbingly calm voice that Dave could tell was laced with anger.

"Dave what's going on?" His wife Angie walked in the door looking at both of them." Jess honey. I didn't know you were in town. " Angie walked over and hugged her tightly.

"Sorry. It's just for a few days." Jess gave her a half smile.

"What are you doing home already honey?" Dave looked over at his wife.

"Oh I thought I would get off early so that we could spend some time with the girl's before they get home from school. Well if I can pull you away from that damn computer I swear he's addicted to ebay." Angie laughed.

"That sounds good." Dave wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So what are you two are arguing about?" Angie looked between the two of them even though she knew and was playing stupid. She had been standing outside the door the whole time listening to every word they had said. They had no idea that she had pulled into the driveway as soon as Dave had closed the door letting Jess in.

"Umm…Dave's mad at me because I took forever to bring something for you." Jess made something up quick.

"What?" Angie knew she was talking about the ring Jess had apparently come to return.

"Well we might as well give to her. So much for a surprise." Jess looked at Dave and walked over to the desk and picked it up showing Angie.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful Dave! Thank you baby!" Angie leaned up kissing Dave on the lips.

"You're welcome baby." Dave glared at Jess before he smiled down at his wife.

"Yeah Dave had my jeweler design it special for you. But he took forever to finish it and Dave ended up getting injured so I said I would drop it off. It's worth to much to have delivered." Jess smiled.

"Oh yeah it's is." Angie laughed slipping it on her finger trying to avoid the fact that it was not even her ring size.

"But anyway sorry about that Dave. I should get going." Jess stepped out of the room as Angie leaned up to kiss him again. Getting out of the house almost at a run Jess got into her car taking deep breaths trying to keep herself from crying. She could feel the tears forming in the backs of her eyes when she looked over to see Angie knocking at her window.

" Honey, I was hoping I could catch you. How long are you going to be in town? We should have lunch or you should stay for dinner the girl's would love to see you." Angie smiled as Jess got out of the car again.

"Well just for a couple days I have to stop by a few of the restaurants to do some business." Jess said referring to her chain of restaurants that she owned in accordance to being a wwe superstar.

"Oh well that's to bad. But at least try because I would love to see you a little more it's been so long. " Angie was truly being sincere.

" I will try promise." Jess hugged her again trying not to cry. Turning around she started to get back in the car.

"And Jess." Angie stopped her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Angie smiled.

"For what."

"Everything."

"Your welcome." Jess smiled getting into the car.

As Angie watched her leave she hoped that Jess realized it wasn't for dropping off the ring. It was for the simple fact that Jess had enough love and respect for her to not start an affair with her husband. Angie wasn't stupid she knew that women constantly threw themselves at her husband and would kill to have him than they would sit and act fake to her face. Hell she even knew that Dave had let his dick get the best of him and slipped up a few times she wasn't stupid. Watching her car turn the corner Angie knew that what was going on between Dave and Jessica was something more than just fucking around. But she had nothing but respect and love for the simple fact that Jessica was better than those skanky women; that she chose to resist her husband no matter how much she was in love with him.

**Later that night…**

Dave was sitting in a chair staring out the patio doors of their bedroom. Angie had taken a shower and came out wearing her pajamas. Sitting on the bed she watched her husband in deep thought and she couldn't help but say something.

"I think she's in love with you too."

"What?" Dave snapped out of his daze and looked over at his wife thinking she had lost her mind.

"When I look into her eyes I can see it. You're killing her Dave, she's trying desperately to push her feeling for you away but you just keep pursuing her and it's making it hard for her." Angie smiled because she knew the kind of man her husband was. That when he wanted something he didn't stop until he had it. Angie knew because that's what Dave had done when they fell in love.

"What are you talking about?" Dave stared at her his stomach was tying into knots.

"This ring wasn't meant for me. It was meant for Jessica; who are you kidding it's not even the correct size for my finger."

"Angie you aren't making sense."

"You and Jessica. I heard the whole conversation this afternoon because you didn't know I pulled in right after she got here and you invited her in.

"Oh shit." Dave's face dropped. "It's not Jessica's fault. It was all mine please don't blame her." Dave begged.

"You're right Jessica didn't do anything wrong like I said I heard the whole conversation. I'm not mad Dave I swear. At first I was a little irritated with you that you were trying so hard to be with another woman behind my back. But all night I've been thinking about it and I realized how out of character it is for you." Angie walked over to him touching his face gently smiling down at him," You don't fall in love easily. Don't forget that I know you like the back of my hand and Jessica is an incredible woman it's easy for me to understand why you would fall in love with her. "

"What are you saying?" Dave was confused.

"I'm saying Dave that I can tell this is something different than those one night stands you had when you first started in the wrestling business."

"What do I do? I've tried letting go. Stupid me I thought having time off I would get over it because you and I have could have more time together. Angie please believe when I say that I've been trying."

"I know baby I know. I've noticed but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. You see Dave you're not the only one who has been trying to make this marriage work."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been having an affair." Angie sat back down on the bed.

"What!" Dave snapped.

"Calm down. You'll wake the girl's. I was so angry when I found out that you had cheated on me with random girls'. But don't mistake I knew you would have a lot of temptations when you made it big in wrestling. And no I don't expect you to quit and give up what you love but I never thought you would be stupid enough to give into temptation. When I found out what you had done I was so angry with you. Even thought about getting a divorce but I wanted to hurt you as much as you hurt me but I just wasn't ready to let go. So I decided to get even by finding someone and at first it was just to make you jealous but than I got into deep. He fell in love with me and tried so damn hard to convince me to love him that it eventually worked. So you see Dave I understand perfectly what you're feeling and there is no way I can be mad at you." Angie spoke so soft that Dave wasn't quite sure that she had said it.

"So I guess were both fool's to our heart." Dave sighed.

"Yeah. It's completely bizarre isn't it? Here we are sitting and having a calm conversation when we should be screaming and throwing shit." Angie laughed.

"I know. I want you to understand that I didn't do this because I love you any less or that I'm not happy. When it happened it was too late for me to understand so that I could change it."

"Me too."

"So what do I do?" Dave looked up.

"I'm not sure. I've been asking myself the same question." If she couldn't find the answer for her self than how the hell was she supposed to help her husband?

"Oh jeez. If someone had told me a few months ago that we would be in this situation I would have punched him in his face.

"Maybe you should go see her Dave she's staying in town at the Sheraton. She's hurting and she's all alone." Angie understood to well what Jess was feeling and knew she wouldn't want to be alone if she were.

"Are you sure?" Dave looked at her.

"Yeah." Angie handed him his keys. Dave grabbed them throwing on his shoes and a baseball hat. Grabbing his keys he gave Angie a kiss telling her how much he loved her before he left. Angie looked at him and smiled knowing he was telling the truth.

**Author's note: Hope you like it! The ideas are flowing so that's why it's so long. Updates for all three stories soon. So keep me on your alert list! **


	2. it's all downhill

**Author's Note: Okay back with another update. Once again thanks for the reviews and e-mails. Much appreciated. Plus check out my other stories!**

Dave walked into the hotel going over to the desk. Thankfully there was a young woman running it so all he had to do was charm her a little bit.

"Hello darlin." Dave smiled.

"Hi." The girl looked up to her eyes going wide when she saw him.

"Listen honey I need a favor."

"Sure. But will you do me a favor?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Of course? What?" Dave rolled his eyes as she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

"Can I have your autograph?" she squealed.

Dave signed some corny message and handed it back.

"Wow! First Jessica Taylor was in here and now Dave Batista. I wish I had my camera but I left at home because I switched purses and I knew…"

Darlin." Dave cut her off.

"Oh sorry what did you need?" she blushed.

"I need Jessica's room number."

"Oh are you two dating? Or are you having affair?" She squealed again.

"No." Dave snapped feeling frustrated with this ditz; "I'm going to see her so that she can come see my family and I for dinner. She wasn't answering her phone so on my way home from the gym I decided to swing by." Dave forced a smile.

"Oh okay. Room 206 on the second floor." She smiled.

"Thank you." Dave waved walking away thankful to get out of that conversation. Taking the elevator up he couldn't get there fast enough. Standing in front of her door he knocked lightly waiting a few minutes he knocked a little harder the second time. Finally hearing some shuffling she opened the door wearing nothing but boxers and a white tank top that was rolled under exposing her stomach," Dave what are you doing here?" Wiping the sleep from her eyes she let him in closing the door and turning on another light.

"I'm sorry to wake you."

"It's fine all I was doing was tossing and turning." She stood there with her arms crossed.

"She knows." Dave sighed.

"Who knows?" Jess was confused.

"Angie. This afternoon she got home shortly after you did and heard the whole conversation."

"Are you kidding?" Jess felt sick.

"No but she's not mad at you hell she's not even mad at me."

"Because we haven't done anything." Jess stared at him realizing that Angie was trying to tell her something. But she had brushed off assuming that she was being paranoid.

"Well partly and also due to the simple fact that she's having affair and has fallen in love with him."

"Oh this just keeps getting better." Jess ran her fingers through her hair.

"At first she was upset because I was pursuing you so much. But she even said it herself she knows me and that I don't fall in love easily. And that she thinks you're wonderful and can see why I fell in love with you. She was the one who suggested I come over and see you."

"So what now? Are we supposed to fuck so that you are both even? Or does she want me to meet him so that we can all take turns fucking each other?" Jess snapped her head was spinning from everything he had just unloaded on her.

Throwing his keys down Dave was getting irritated that she felt the need to be so brash," No she knew that you need someone right now because she believes you're in love wit me too and you're feeling hurt."

Jess froze staring at him suddenly she couldn't say anything the words couldn't come out.

"Is she right Jess are you in love with me?" Dave stood with his hands on his hips.

"I…umm…. Not sure…" Jess stammered stepping back until the wall stopped her grasping it she tried to regain her footing as Dave came towards her. Pressing her into it," I think you are." His mouth hovered over hers. Her was breathing was shallow and ragged as she watched his mouth. " Dave." She whimpered.

"I want you so much." Dave growled low in his throat. His fingertips brushed her stomach and she trembled trying to regain control, "But."

"I know we can't do this because I'm married. Maybe I should go home and talk to Angie. Get things straightened out so we can figure out what were going to do."

"That's a good idea." Jess whispered realizing that he was still so close to her. All she had to do was grab him and she could full fill her fantasy of having hot steamy sex with him. In fact she had been dreaming about it before he knocked. Stepping away he started towards the door, "I need a cold shower." He muttered under his breath.

"Me too." Her voice was quiet as she held the door open.

"Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Bye Dave." Jess closed the door leaning against it. Oh lord she was starting to do what she had been trying to avoid. She was getting into deep.

The whole way home Dave tried to think of anything else but the fact that Jess all alone in that hotel room in nothing but a tank top and boxer shorts. Pulling into the driveway the house was dark. When he went upstairs Angie was lying on the bed talking to someone when she saw him come in she hung up quickly.

"I didn't expect you home tonight?" She jumped up.

"Was that him?" Dave slid his shoes off.

"Yeah it was." Angie looked down at her phone.

"Who is he?" Dave decided he needed to know and it was now or never.

"Someone from work when I first started there he was the one that showed me around and made sure that I was feeling comfortable. We worked so well together that my boss put us on a lot of projects together. After spending so much time together we would always talk finding out that we had so much in common before it was too late we realized that we were falling for each other."

"Is he married?"

"Yes but there having problems too. His wife had a miscarriage a few months ago and they can't have kids anymore. So she shut down and he became lonely so we turned to each other." She paused," What happened with Jess?"  
"I think I made things worse. It all confused her more. We decided that we had to discuss what you and I were doing before she and I can make any decisions."

"So what are we doing Dave?" Angie asked.

"I really don't know." Dave rubbed his head," Do you want a divorce?"

"Do you want a divorce?" Angie repeated the question.

"Is it the right thing? I mean were both in love with different people."

"But were still in love with each other." Angie laughed.

"Yup. We also need to think of the girl's. It would be a little strange if we were still together and we had a boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Or we can stay together and I can leave him and you can stay from Jess. We can get into counseling and make things work." Angie suggested.

"I supposed but there was never really anything wrong."

"Dave! Were both sleeping with other people. Well were both in love with other people. But before it was you having one nightstands and me using a man to get even with you. How is that not a problem?" Angie gasped.

"Yeah I understand that. What I meant was that I didn't cheat because I was mad at you I did it because women were constantly throwing themselves at me and I could only resist it for so long. And there were only three one night stand after you found about the third I never did it again."

"Than Jess came alone." She said quietly.

"Yup but even than her and I haven't done anything."

"Yup I know."

"So were back to the question what do we do?" Dave looked at her.

"What does jess think?"

"I'm not really sure but I'm almost positive that she wants to be with me but won't because I'm married. What does he want? I'm assuming you told him." Dave shrugged.

"Yeah he wants me to leave you and he'll divorce his wife. He won't leave her until I leave you."

"Oh so if you decide to stay with me than he something to fall back on?" Dave huffed.

"No not necessarily. He doesn't want to give up everything to start a new life only to find out that I don't so I up and leave him."

"Okay Angie we need to figure out something because we can't sit and talk about it until were blue in the face so I'll let you go first. Do you want to make it work or be with him?" Dave went quiet waiting for her to answer when she didn't say anything he looked over to see her crying.

"Dave I still love you but god forgive me I'm in love with him and I want to try because if I don't than I'll spend the rest of my life wondering what if?"

"Okay. Tomorrow will talk to the girls and than I'll get my clothes and stay in a hotel until I can find a house. For now I'll sleep on the couch." He sighed walking out the door. Lying there he realized that his marriage had just fallen a part in a matter of hours. He thought about his daughters and how they would be devastated because their parents couldn't get there shit together. Than his thoughts rolled to Jessica and he couldn't help but smile. Whenever he thought of her he couldn't help but smile she was the only thing that made him truly happy. Closing his eyes he was excited and nervous to see what events would occur of the next few weeks.

**Author's Note: Okay read and review. Plus check out my other stories!**


	3. something new?

**Authors Note: Here's an update for you. Much love to the peeps that added me to favorites and alerts and contributed reviews. Always appreciated. Great ego boost. Hope you enjoy and be sure to check out my other stories.I usually do my updates late at night so forgive me for errors.  
**

Standing in the kitchen the next morning, Dave and Angie watch their girl's eat breakfast trying to find the right words to say. They hadn't said much to each other all morning so neither of them knew what the other was thinking.

"Girl's daddy and I have something to talk to you about." Angie started sitting at the table between there twelve year old Tareyn and there ten year old Mya.

"We have some bad news that's going to upset you." Dave stood by the counter.

"What's going on?" Tareyn asked.

"Well honey daddy and I have decided to get a divorce." Angie and Dave waited for both of them to respond.

"Why? What's wrong? Did we do something wrong?" Mya began to cry.

"No baby." Dave picked her up and held her," Mommy and I have been talking over the last few days and decided that this was the best decision. There have been problems for quite some time now that we've been trying so hard to work through."

"So keep going until you can make it better." Tareyn said quietly.

"It's that easy." Angie stroked her hair.

"Do you hate each other?" Mya whimpered.

"Not at tall sweet heart. Mom and I are still going to be friends and will always love each other." Dave wiped her tears away and Angie was surprised that Dave had said something so sweet about her. After all she was the one who made the decision to get a divorce.

"That's what Katie's parents said when they got divorced. Now Katie only sees her dad every other weekend and her parents are constantly saying mean things about each other so that Katie will pick her favorite." Tareyn snapped.

"It's not going to be like that we promise." Angie tried to smile.

"No it won't mom and I are going to stay friends. This is actually going to be very easy. You won't have to move and you'll be able to come see whenever."

"But if you guys are not mad at each other than why are you getting divorced?" Mya asked.

"It's complicated baby girl, Daddy and I love each other were just not in love with each other anymore. The last year we've had some problems which we've tried so hard to work through but we just can't. And not to sound like a bad after school special but daddy and I love you both just as much as before. You didn't do anything wrong." Angie watched Tareyn give a small smile at her bad joke.

"Were not Katie's parents and it may be hard to believe but things are going to be hard and nasty. Mom and I were actually shocked ourselves to see that we weren't more upset." Dave smirked.

"So you promise it's not going to be mad?" Mya smiled.

"Yes baby, I know it's going to hurt for a while but now way would mommy or I would ever do anything to hurt you. Okay?" Dave kissed her forehead.

"Okay." Mya smiled.

"Okay Tareyn?" Angie looked over to see her oldest staring out the window.

"Hello?" Jess came walking in," Hey no one answered the door so I just came in. I have a few hours so I thought I 'd stop and see if the girl's want to go to a movie or something." Jess hugged Mya as she leapt out of her dad's arms and ran over to her.

"Good, I don't want to be here right now." Tareyn stood up from the table grabbing mya so they could get ready. Jess looked at Dave and Angie realizing there was a tension in the room. Dave looked over at Jess in awe of how beautiful she could look in just jeans and T-shirt. Than he looked over at Angie who was struggling to keep her tears back.

"Ang, don't be upset she'll be okay it's just a shock for her." Dave walked over to her hugging her.

"Umm…what's going…" Jess was cut short by the girl's walking in.

"Were ready!" Mya beamed.

"Okay let's go. Give mom and dad a kiss." Jess smiled. Mya ran over hugging and kissing them both; Tareyn just stayed by Jess.

"I love you Tareyn." Angie forced a shaky smile.

"Yup bye." Tareyn turned and walked out the door. Jess waited for Mya to grab her hand Jess turned and walked out," I'll see you in a few hours."

Getting into the car Jess let Tareyn cool off not asking her why she was upset. They drove to the movies and went out to eat after. Tareyn seemed to be in a much better mood forgetting what she had been so angry about even if it was for a short time. When they drove back to Dave's house Jess let Mya get out and go inside but Jess stopped Tareyn before she could.

"So tell me what's up?" Jess asked noticing she wasn't happy to be home.

"Can I come and stay with you tonight?" Tareyn asked.

"No darling, you can't I fly out early tomorrow morning. But tell me what's got you so upset?"

"Mom and dad are getting divorced." Tareyn said quietly.

"What?" Jess stared at her," What did they say?"

"That they love each other but they're not in love. They tried to work it out and they just can't. That they love Mya and I and promise that it's going to be and easy divorce. Get this they actually said it would be simple. Nothing is ever as easy as it seems." Tareyn's voice cracked as the tears came.

"Oh sugar I know." Jess grabbed her hugging her tightly for a few minutes just letting her cry. When she calmed down Jess helped her wiper her tear and look at her," I know this is the last thing you want to her honey. But if you're parents say its going to be okay than you need to trust in them. They love you and would never do anything to hurt you. Just have a little patience and faith it will be okay with time." Jess smiled at her again and hugged her. By that time Dave had walked out and was watching them. Jess looked over and saw him turning back to Tareyn," Go inside I need to talk to your dad. I'll call you soon."

"Okay. Thanks." Tareyn smiled.

"Your welcome." Jess watched her walk away staring back at Dave.

"Thanks for the taking them out." He stepped towards her.

"No problem. I knew they would be mad if I didn't come see them. Besides after their parents break there hearts the last place they want to be is here. So divorce huh?" Jess walked back to her car.

"Yeah we decided after talking all night it was the best idea." Dave said deciding not to tell her that Angie had made the final decision. Jess just stared at him not quite sure what he wanted her to say.

"We decided that we need to try and make things work with you and him" Dave moved closer to her brushing the hair away from her face. Suddenly Jess lifted her hand up and smacked him in the face. Gasping she backed up not believing she had just done it.

"What the hell was that for?" Dave snapped letting his anger overcome him for a second.

"Because you and Angie are being selfish. You're telling me the only reason you are getting a divorce is so that she can go fuck her lover and you can finally fuck the chick you've been chasing after?" Jess gained her courage back when she saw the flicker of rage in his eyes.

"It's not like that I told you I'm in love with you. And last night I saw it in your eyes, you're in love with me."

"Dave are you kidding me? Seriously this the only reason you guy's are getting divorced?"

"Jess I'm not stupid. Angie and I discussed all of our options. Besides I left it up to Angie and she said she wanted a divorce because if she didn't try it with him than she would spend the rest of her life wondering what if?" Dave snapped getting irritated that Jess was so mad at him.

"You just said…" Jess started to talk.

" I know I said it was mutual in a way it is. But I left the final decision to Angie and the only reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to make her take all the blame." Dave looked down at her Jess stood looking down at their shoes not saying anything.

"Hey what are you thinking?" Dave placed his finger under her chin lifting her face up to him. He could see the confusion and sadness in her eyes.

"I feel like I'm in a bad episode of the twilight zone." She said softly.

"Don't you see Jess? Now we can be together." Dave made a feeble attempt to make it better.

"No." she said quietly.

"Why? What is so ad that you keep insisting on fighting it? Shit, I'm getting a divorce if you're worried about people thinking we had an affair we won't tell for a while." Dave was exasperated.

"You don't get it. We can't just jump into a relationship whether you like it or not I'm a cautious person and can't jump into something without thinking it through. " Jess was getting frustrated, " You are getting a divorce after being married almost twenty-one years to your high school sweetheart. If you choose to believe it or not it's going to hurt for a while because you're going to wake up and realize that the woman you've been in love with for forever is going to be gone. It's going to hurt over the fact that she's with another man. Plus your two daughters who are going to need your attention more than ever. If you're going to deal with that you aren't going to have time for me. Either that or you'll wake up and look at me asking I gave up everything for you? You would end up leaving me and I don't want that heartbreak when I knew I could have avoided it."

"What are you saying Jess?"

"I'm saying that until you know for sure what you want whether you want to fight for your wife and family or if you want me until you cane get your priorities straight we shouldn't see each other or talk." Jess away from her wiping her tears.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself? To us? What the hell? Why is nobody listening to what I want? For the last time I want you! And there shouldn't be a problem I'm getting a divorce so it's not an affair. My soon to be ex-wife is okay with it because she's marrying another man as soon as she can. My daughters love you and would be excited to see us together." Dave turned her around kissing her roughly. Whimpering her hands went up to his face, as his kiss became softer he pulled her close. Realizing that no matter what he said she was leaving and it would be a while before he saw her again. No matter how much he denied it while he had time off he needed to spend it with the girl's. Pulling away she kissed him tenderly one more time," I have to go."

"Fine."

"Bye." Jess kissed him again stepping into her car she drove off trying to ignore the feeling that was telling her to go back even if her heart was breaking.

**Author's Note: Hope you like it. Please feel free to read and review and check out my other stories. Until next time. Peace!**


	4. Mom's boyfriend

**Author's note: Yes I know it takes me forever to update. Sorry! But here's one for you. Glad you like my stories**.

**Author's Note: Update! Hope you like it and I'm glad that you guy's are liking my stories.**

A few months later Dave was running around his house trying to get everything together. Tomorrow he was leaving to back on the road and Angie was late picking up the girl's. Dave didn't mind though he had been spending as much time with them as possible. Angie didn't mind because it was giving her time to spend with Jackson who Dave and the girl's had yet to meet. But Angie told him that he had filed for divorce a week after he and Angie had. Both the divorces were supposed to be final in June. Just like Angie and Dave had promised everything had gone pretty smooth. Well as far as the girl's were concerned when there was something to disagree on they made sure that the girl's weren't around. Both Tareyn and Mya seemed to be adjusting well. Especially due to the fact that Angie and him had decided to take them to a counselor to help the girl's deal with their feelings. The counselor even helped Angie and Dave to get over there problems so they could at least be friends and ideas on things they can do with the girl's were happy and never doubted that there parents loved them.

As for Jess she was staying true to her word and staying away. But everything she had said was right when he was going through the first month of court appointments, looking for a house, and moving out Dave had felt every bad emotion a person could think of. Irritation, anger, frustration, and stressed out when he was alone he cried and threw things. It had caused unnecessary arguments between Angie and him. When he had gone to the counselor he had taken a few opportunities to talk to him and tell him what he was feeling. Dave had been on an emotional roller coaster but pulled himself out of it when he had heard Mya praying one that night that she wished everything was back to normal and Tareyn was being quiet and sheltered. It made him realize he needed to stop thinking about himself and do whatever it takes to make his daughters happy. But he couldn't deny the fact that he missed Jess so much. Every night he tossed and turned because all he could was dream about her. The girl's asked about her from time to time wondering when they could see her again. Dave figured that when they went on spring break he could take them on the road with them.

"Mom's here." Tareyn cut into his thoughts.

"Okay." Dave walked down the stairs right behind her.

"Hi." Angie stood in the walkway.

"Hey." Dave smiled.

"Girl's why don't you grab your stuff." Angie smiled.

"Okay mom." Mya and Tareyn ran up the stairs.

"Dave we need to talk."

"Sure what's up?" Dave leaned against the wall.

"I think it's time you and the girl's met Jackson. It's been four months and they seem to be okay now, I think there ready."

" Yeah you're right. We can do it after I get back in three weeks." Dave nodded.

"Well actually he's in the car right now." Angie hesitated.

"Wow you don't waste time." Dave smirked.

"I know it's fast but I figured it's now or never. You're going to be gone for almost a month and if we don't do it now than we won't be able to see each other. We want to have the wedding in July so the girl's need plenty of time to get to know him. After all it's the end of the month."

"Angie this is a huge risk but if you think it's best than go ahead there your daughters too." Dave snapped.

"I do." Angie turned opening the door waving for him to come in. Dave stood and watched as tall middle aged men walked into his door giving Angie a nervous smile. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, and lean body build Dave looked at the man sizing him up. He seemed to be an average normal looking guy.

"Hi I'm Jackson Meyer." He extended his hand obviously intimidated by Dave and his size.

"Dave Batista." He took his hand giving him a firm grip to show he was just as intimidating as he looked. The girl's came down the stair looking back and forth at the man standing next to their mom. Searching there parents faces for answers they waited for someone to speak.

"Girl's I have someone I'd like you to meet this is Jackson Meyer mommy' friend." Angie smiled.

"You mean boyfriend." Tareyn said grimly.

"Yes." Angie noticed the look of dread on her daughter's face.

"Nice to meet you girl's. I've heard so many great things about you. You are just as beautiful as your mom." Jackson knelt down.

"I'm Mya and this is Tareyn." Mya Smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you. So mom and I thought we could go to Chuck E. Cheese for pizza and games. Does that sound good?" Jackson smiled.

"Sure." Mya said excitedly.

"Whatever." Tareyn rolled her eyes.

"Alright girl's give me a hug. " Dave bent down kissing and hugging them both " Have fun and when I get back you'll be on spring break so you can come on the road with me."

"And we can see Jess?" Tareyn smiled.

"Of course." Dave laughed.

"Okay daddy." Mya kissed him.

"Be good and I love you." Dave watched them walk out the door but stopped Tareyn wrapping an arm around her neck and whispering in her ear," Honey I want to say thank you for being so grown up lately I know mom and I have been asking a lot of you. But please honey try to give him a chance because he makes your mom happy. Can you do that for me?" Dave asked.

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything." Tareyn smirked.

"Okay good enough. Scope him out and let me know if he does something wrong. If you don't feel comfortable telling your mom than call me with your cell phone."

"Okay I'll try to give him a chance but one thing dad." Tareyn said.

"I know I know. I love you baby." Dave laughed.

"Okay bye." Tareyn waved.

"Thanks Dave. See you in a few weeks." Angie smiled.

"No problem, be patient with her it's a lot to handle." Dave pointed to Tareyn.

"I know Dave you forget how overprotective I am." Angie rolled her eyes over the fact that Dave acted like the mom sometimes.

"Okay I'll see you soon." Dave waved and closed the door.

**Author's Note: Hope you like it. Read and Review.**


	5. too long

**Author's Note: Hope you like it. Read and Review. **

**The next Morning at the airport**

Dave was feeling nervous and excited over his pending arrival at Madison Square Garden. It had been too long for him to be away from his friends, from the fans, and most of all Jess. As he waited for his luggage he wondered if she had changed at all. Although he had been in contact with the wwe very closely he tried not to pay much attention to Jess whenever she was doing her spot or if something was mentioned about her. To scared that he would see something that would upset him so avoided it all because if she had changed that he needed to see it himself. Grabbing his luggage he went to his rental car stopping off at the hotel he checked in dropping his bags off so he could change into a black pinstripe suite. Taking a deep breath he got into his car and drove over to the arena eager to begin his first night back to Smackdown.

When he walked in Dave was greeted with friendly smiles and handshakes. Walking into the locker room it was buzzing and Dave felt like he had never left. Sitting around bullshitting for n hour with his close friends Ric Flair and Paul levesque they began to get him quite amped to get back in the ring but Dave would find out soon enough what part he would be playing tonight. Walking to the meeting they had every night before a taping Dave was greeted with more friendly faces but still no Jess and he was starting to get impatient.

"Hey Dave." A few of the Divas giggled and waved at him.

"Oh hey." He looked to see if Jess was with them but he knew that she liked hanging out with the guys. Sitting in the down next to Christian and Edge he waited while Pat Patterson went through all the announcements. Tomorrow there was a press conference promoting Wrestlemania and slated to appear was Dave, Paul, John Can, Randy Orton, Jess, Trish, Christy, Chris Benoit, John Bradshaw, and a few others. Dave felt a little better knowing he would for see her tomorrow but he still wondered where the hell she was, "Hey Chris where is Jess?"

"Some business meeting for her restaurants. She'll be here tomorrow for the press conference." Chris whispered.

"Oh." Dave sat back feeling frustrated that he had to wait another day to see her. Trying to focus his attention back on the meeting. Vince was talking now he had said welcome back to Dave and informed him tonight that he would be interrupting the Kurt Angle and Mark Henry Match tonight. Only to begin a feud where at Wrestlemania he would be the guest referee in the wwe championship match. Dave nodded in agreement feeling pretty happy with that storyline at the meeting was brought to an end. As everyone went there separate ways to prepare for the show and most of Raw went back to the hotel; Dave sat by himself staring at his cell wondering if he should call her. By the time he got the courage to start dialing he had to go up to the curtain. When he stepped through the curtain the whole crowd went into an uproar. Dave felt an adrenaline rush and was glad to be back where he belonged. Finishing his segment he walked back to the locker room with people giving him congrats for having such a good comeback.

A few of the guys wanted him to go have a beer but he passed deciding on going back to his hotel calling the girls' before he went to bed.

"Hey dad, how did it go?" Tareyn picked up.

"Good baby you'll be proud." Dave laughed.

"I better." Tareyn giggled.

"So how is everything?" Dave asked.

"So how is everything?" Dave asked.

"You mean what's the boyfriend like?" Tareyn asked.

"Sure." Dave said amused.

"He's alright I guess. He's really trying hard. But he does seem to make mom happy."

"That's good where's Mya?"

"Sleeping."

"Did you both do your homework?"

"Yes dad."

"Okay just making sure tomorrow I have a press conference so I will call you in the evening. Get some sleep and I love you tell you're the sister the same."

"Love you too. Hey dad?" Tareyn stopped him.

"Yeah."

"Have you seen Jess yet?"

"Nope but I will tomorrow she's going to be at the press conference."

"Okay tell her I said hi and I miss her. "

"I will baby now get some sleep." Dave hung up understanding exactly where his daughter was coming from.

**Next Day…**

Dave had woken up at five am to catch a flight into Chicago in which he was able to grab a couple hours of rest before heading to the arena for the press conference. Everyone stood around behind the curtain talking and waiting for his or her turns to do his or her whole spiel. Still no sign of Jess when Dave went out for his speech. When he was sitting down next to Orton , cena came out and than finally Jess was announced. Dave didn't take a breath until he saw her walk through and she looked incredible. She was wearing a thin tan hoodie that hung off her shoulders a little bit to reveal the straps of white tank top. Her hair was down and curled. The jeans she was wearing seemed to hug her hips perfectly and she had a pair of Doc martens on it all seemed to go together perfectly. Watching her walk to the podium Dave didn't take his eyes off her until she was done.

"You can breathe now Dave." Paul leaned over.

"What?" Dave looked over at him.

"I said breathe you're being obvious." Paul smirked.

"About?" Dave tried to pretend that he had no idea what he was talking about.

"We'll talk later bischoff is staring at us." Paul nodded.

Dave turned to see Jess laughing at something Cena had just said to her and although he had no reason Dave felt Jealous. Here she was laughing with at John but still had yet to even glance over at him. When the press conference was over everyone had to do some interviews so by the time Dave was done Jess had disappeared and was nowhere to be found until the house show tonight. But every time he tried to catch up with her someone stopped him. Finally seeing her in a hallway talking to Flair Dave went to walk in her direction but Paul stopped him, "So how long?"

"How long what Paul?"

"Have you been sleeping with her?" Paul smirked.

"Were not sleeping together." Dave sighed.

"Bullshit, that's the only thing that explains the sudden divorce." Paul leaned against the chest.

"No, I'm just in love with her, Angie is the one fucking someone who she's in love with and want to marry in June."

"What?" Paul looked confused.

"It's a long complicated story that I'll explain later but right now I need to talk to Jess." Dave stood up walking towards her as Ric walked up to Paul, "What's that about?"

"I'm not quite sure." Paul shook his head.

"Hey." Dave stopped right in front of Jess."

"Hey." She looked up at him.

"How have you been?"

"Good just busy." Jess said awkwardly, "You?"

"I'm good just been spending a lot of time with the girl's."

"How are they?"

"Good they miss you and can't wait to see you."

"Yeah I miss them too. So there doing well since the divorce?"

"Yeah it took some work but there okay. So can we quit the small talk? I missed you much.' Dave said abruptly. Jess looked up at him not sure what to say. So Dave said it first, " You don't know how badly I want to pin you against the wall.."

"Dave that's enough someone will hear you." Jess blushed.

"I don't care do you know how many times I wanted to call? Let's have dinner after the show so we can talk. "

"Okay." Jess smiled watching him walk away. The last few months had been hard on her too. As much as she hated to admit it she had hoped he would continue with the divorce. But she was still wasn't going to let her heart rush into anything. Dinner would definitely be interesting.

**Author's note: Read and Review.**


	6. A good talk

**Here's an update. I know I have to do some spell checking on some of my other chapters. Just been busy! Thanks for reading my stories and being such great fans! **

Jess and Dave went a quite sports bar to talk. They ordered in complete silence and waited for the waitress to walk away before either of them spoke.

"So I've missed you." Dave smiled.

"Don't be so cheesy Dave." Jess laughed awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. It's true thought. I can't help but think of you all the time. I wonder how your doing, what you've been up too. If you miss me. " Dave frowned a little at her.

" I missed you and I thought about you just maybe not as much as you. I'm sorry if that offends you but I tried to put you out of sight out of mind the best I could. It was easy to convince myself that you were going to stay with Angie and make things work. No actually it wasn't easy it was very hard but I tried my best because it covered the confusion and pain."

"Baby, I'm sorry that you had to go through that by yourself. But aren't you a least a little bit happy that the divorced went through? Besides Angie is really happy with Jackson and the girls are getting to know him while I'm gone."

"That's all well and nice Dave. But aren't you the least bit sad that your marriage ended and that your girl's have to get know some strange man that you don't even know."

"Of Course but you don't understand that these last few months I've been dealing with all of it. I spent some time with the counselor too and it helped me get through a lot of issues. And I feel like I'm ready to be in a relationship, a relationship with you. Please don't make me keep waiting. Why are you so scared? " Dave was confused by the way she kept blocking him.

"I don't know. I told you I tried my best not to think about it and convinced myself that nothing was ever going to happen between us. I convinced myself that I didn't want anything to happen between us."

"Than your lying to yourself." Dave snapped.

Jess started to speak again but the waitress came with there food. Staring down at it Jess had suddenly lost her appetite. Was she lying to herself about her feelings to Dave? What was she scared of?

"I'm sorry for snapping like that. It's just I think we could be great together and you keep avoiding this like the plague." Dave sighed.

" I know that your frustrated and it's not my intention. I think we can give it a try but I want to take things slowly. You have all your feeling all figured out but I don't and you have to realize that."

"Okay." Dave smiled. For the rest of dinner they caught up on what they had been doing for the last few months. Jess finally felt comfortable with Dave for the first time in almost six months. After Dinner they went back to the hotel and he walked her to her room. Still holding her hand he looked down at her smiling he leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her lips. A sweet kiss that wasn't intense but subtle and sent tingles through her body.

"Good night" He smiled walking away.

"Just so you know that wasn't a first date!" She hollered at him.

"Oh I know, if you thought that was what I do on a first date than your in for a big surprise." He laughed.

"I haven't said yes yet." She smirked.

"Oh you will. Don't worry you will." He winked stepping into the elevator.

Jess laughed stepping into her room. She really hoped that things would go smoothly between them. The last thing she needed was a dramatic relationship, lord knows she had been through those one too many times especially since the last guy she dated. All she wanted was an easy relationship without all the worries or any rushing. But did something like that exist?

**Sorry it was so short. I kind of wrote this on a whim and didn't sit and put down a bunch of ideas on paper. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you like it. **


End file.
